


Pet

by KinknFetish



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, BDSM, Biting, Blindfolds, Bondage, Bondage and Discipline, Bruises, Cock Rings, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub, Kink, Multi, Nipple Clamps, Oral Sex, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Pet, Riding Crops, Rough Sex, Spanking, Threesome - F/M/M, Whipping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-15
Updated: 2014-11-18
Packaged: 2018-02-25 12:54:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 10,072
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2622536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KinknFetish/pseuds/KinknFetish
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Sam Winchester met Jenny Ackles, he knew he'd finally found the girl who could be the perfect pet for him and his brother, Dean. Jenny was young, vulnerable, damaged and desperate. Sam knew just how to seduce her into auditioning for him and his brother. Jenny would have to do whatever Sam and Dean desired to become the Winchester brothers Pet and keep her place in their home.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Jenny

**Pet**  
Chapter 1

Sam had stopped by his fave coffee shop that Friday morning to get a much needed caffeine injection to jump start his day. When he walked in the small local java house, he scanned the room and his gaze locked on a young blond woman. She was sitting at a corner table all alone. Her golden blond hair was in a thick braid and her pale face was free of make up. Her t-shirt looked a little rumpled and she had a large back pack sitting beside her. Sam could tell the blond had been crying recently and she looked as if that might start up again any second.

As Sam moved up in line, he continued to watch her. When people walked by her, she always looked down. Her shoulders were slumped. She looked miserable and defeated. Sam was forming a very clear picture of the blond's situation as he observed her. He took a really long appraising look assessing her face and body. She was truly beautiful with her high cheekbones, full curved lips and large green eyes. Her t-shirt was loose, but Sam could tell she had a nice rack pressing against the cotton as she breathed. Sam smiled as he made up his mind. Dean would like this one. He was sure of it.

It had started several months ago when Sam had brought up the idea of having a pet to serve in their home and service their cocks whenever they desired. Dean had been a little taken aback by the suggestion at first, but Sam had been able to sway him as he always did. Initially, Dean had thought they would look for a male to be their pet. Sam had persuaded him a woman would be much better suited for their needs. Cause there was no way in hell Sam was going to share Dean with another man. If another guy fucked Dean, Sam would hunt him down and kill him....slowly. Sam had started picking up girls to try out, but Dean hadn't approved of any of them. He didn't want some tarted up whore living in their home. Dean wanted someone special to be their pet. 

Sam finally got his coffee and headed over to the girl. The place was crowded making his introduction easier. “Hi. I'm sorry to bother you. I was wondering if I could sit here.” Sam said giving the blond a sweet dimpled smile. You catch more flies with honey, he thought and the smile widened. 

The girl looked up shyly and cast a quick glance around the coffee house. It was very crowded. “Sure. Have a seat.” She invited with a small smile. 

“My name is Sam. I come in here almost every day. I've never seen you here before.” Sam introduced himself and held out his hand.

“Hi, Sam. I'm Jenny. I just got in town this morning.” The blond said with a small smile as she tentatively shook his large hand. 

“Did you come here for a job?” Sam asked casually as he sipped his coffee and watched her eyes closely. He could tell she was attracted to him by the way her eyes dilated at his gentle touch. 

“No. It just seemed like a nice place to start over.” Jenny replied as she looked up at him. 

“Do you know anyone here? Have a place to stay?” Sam asked questions that he already knew the answer to.

“No. I have to figure that out soon.” Jenny said and her hand trembled a bit as she picked up her coffee and took a sip.

“My brother and I are looking for someone to take care of things in our home.” Sam stated and waited to see how she would respond.

“I can cook, clean, mend clothes, and lots of other things.” Jenny said looking up at Sam with a hopeful gleam in her large green eyes. 

Sam smiled at her and worked to keep it from turning predatory. He had her now. “When we finish our coffee, I'll take you there and we can see if you have all the qualifications necessary for the position.” 

Jenny smiled back at him before sipping from her cup again. “Thank you, Sam. I won't disappoint you.” 

I'll just bet you won't Sam thought as he raised his cup to hers and gave her his best dimpled grin.

When they finished their coffee, Sam led Jenny to his black Charger in the parking lot. He noticed she kept her back pack on her lap hugging it close like a little girl with a teddy bear. He'd gotten a better look at her curvy body and knew that Dean was going to like her. 

When they got to the large two story brick house with a beautifully manicured lawn, Jenny looked around in awe. “This is where you live?” 

“Dean and I have been here a couple of years. We did a lot of work to get it in shape.” Sam answered as he pulled up in the garage and parked. 

Sam led Jenny inside and gave her a tour of the downstairs and upstairs. He didin't take her to the basement. Sam would save that particular area of the house for later. He had Jenny sit on the sofa and got her a glass of sweet red wine. He didn't drink that stuff, but ladies seemed to like it. 

“What exactly are the qualifications you're looking for?” Jenny asked as she peeked over at Sam. She couldn't help but look at the tall, handsome, strongly built man. 

“My brother and I are looking for a very special woman. One who can meet all our needs.” Sam stated and this time he let his gaze rake over her suggestively.

Jenny felt her heart beating hard against her rib cage. The lustful look in Sam's eyes was making her hot and wet. Jenny knew she shouldn't react this way. She should grab her back pack and leave, but Jenny knew she wouldn't. Whatever Sam wanted from her, she would give him. “How will you decide if I'm qualified to do that?” Jenny asked breathlessly as a pink blush broke out over her pale cheeks. 

“First, I'll have to see you naked.” Sam stated as he held her eyes with his. He wasn't smiling now. He was intense and intent on his mission.

Jenny was frozen for a moment like a deer caught in headlights. She took a few ragged breaths, then stood up slowly almost as if she were in a dream. She toed off her shoes, unbuttoned and unzipped her jeans, then slid them slowly down her toned legs. Sam watched her silently. Next she pulled her tee over her head. Jenny sat back down for a moment and got her socks off. Sam liked her baby blue bra and panties, but he couldn't wait for her to remove them. Jenny stood up and looked at him again before she removed the final barrier between them. Sam drank in the sight of her lush curves and smooth skin. Jenny stood nude and trembling unable to believe she had just stripped for a man she had only met an hour ago. She felt dirty, ashamed and incredibly turned on. 

“What are you going to do now?” Jenny asked as she kept her eyes on the floor. 

Sam stood up and started to remove his clothes. “I'm going to fuck you.” He said and this time the smile was definitely predatory. 

Jenny gasped and got even hotter. This gorgeous man was going to fuck her. She should be trying to get away, but she just stood and watched his muscular, smooth body being revealed to her. When Sam was nude in front of her, Jenny gasped at the sight of his huge rigid dick. She couldn't believe he was going to put that thing in her. Jenny couldn't believe she actually wanted him to.

Sam walked over to her and reached out to twist her pink nipples in his fingers. Jenny cried out at the roughness of his touch. When he let go, her nipples were fully erect and rosy red. Sam leaned in to lick and kiss one and then the other. Jenny made a small sound of pleasure in her throat. He let his hands roam over her silken skin as he nuzzled her long pale neck causing her to close her eyes and tilt her head to give him better access. Sam slowly kissed up her neck to the pulse point by her ear. He paused there and sucked on the tender flesh causing Jenny to moan as a wave of pleasure flowed through her body. Suddenly, Sam stepped back and looked at her with lust darkened eyes. 

“I know you're already wet.” Sam said as he trailed two fingers down her flat stomach to her blond pubic hair, then dipped one into her wet slit. 

Jenny shuddered and felt shame again. She shouldn't be here doing this. It was wrong. She tried to push Sam's hand away, but he just pinched her clit between his thumb and forefinger stimulating her even more. Jenny moaned and let her hand fall to her side. Sam released her clit and pulled her to him roughly. He kissed her hard forcing her mouth to open up so he could invade it with his long tongue and explore her. He cupped her firm butt cheeks in his large hands kneading, then spreading them apart. He used his wet index finger to trace a circle around her anus, then thrust it in. She gasped into his mouth as he continued to bruise her lips with his hard kiss. No one had ever done that to her before. Jenny started to feel weak in the knees. She grabbed onto Sam's chest as he roughly forced his finger in deeper. Sam was very pleased with himself. She was practically perfect. He pulled his finger out of her ass as he pulled away from her. She kept her eyes down as he looked at her for a moment. Jenny could feel Sam's gaze on her as she panted from arousal at his rough treatment. 

“Bend over the arm of the sofa.” Sam commanded with complete confidence that she would obey. 

Jenny made her way to the sofa unsteadily and bent over as he had instructed. Sam walked up behind her and roughly grabbed her slim hips. He forced her legs farther apart and positioned her how he wanted her. 

“Please don't hurt me.” Jenny pleaded in a small scared voice. 

“It's going to hurt and you are going to come harder than you ever did before.” Sam replied as he forced the huge plum colored head of his cock inside her. 

Jenny cried out, but Sam didn't hesitate to keep thrusting violently until he had half his cock buried inside her sex. Her inner walls tightened around him trying to force him out, but this only added to his pleasure and her pain. 

“Please, stop. You're tearing me apart.” Jenny wailed as tears of pain streamed down her face. 

“You'll be cooing like a baby when I get my whole cock buried inside you.” Sam stated as he leaned over her back and bit her shoulder viciously. 

Jenny screamed at the intense pain and didn't notice that Sam had released her hips and grabbed her shoulders. He pulled out a little then rammed his thick prick back in as he pulled her shoulders down hard. Jenny screamed again as his cock bottomed out against her cervix. Sam smiled as he released her shoulders, buried one hand in her hair and placed the other on her hip. He jerked her head back by the hair and began to fuck her mercilessly hard against the couch. It didn't take long for the pain to melt away as pleasure seeped in and spread out. Sam felt the change in her body and released her hair. 

“I'll bet you've never had a man spank your clit while he's fucking you. I know you're going to like it.” 

Sam pulled her body back off the arm of the sofa, reached around her and smacked her clit hard as he continued to deep dick her. Jenny cried out again, but didn't try to get away. The painful stimulation of her clit and the hard fucking was pushing her towards an earth shattering orgasm. She was making sounds of pleasure deep in her throat as lightening bolts of sensation ripped through her body. Soon the wave overtook her and Jenny screamed as she exploded with a massive release. Her whole body was shaking and convulsing as a gush of fluid flowed out of her pussy, around Sam's rampant cock, down her quivering thighs and over Sam's heavy balls. He stopped spanking her clit, shoved her back over the sofa arm and continued to power fuck her. 

Jenny's brain had short circuited and she couldn't move for a minute. She had only had a couple of orgasms in her whole life and never anything like that. The shame filled her again, but so did the pleasure of Sam's relentless driving cock inside her. Sam leaned forward and bit down on her neck sending her into another screaming orgasm. He just kept fucking her never letting her come down from her climax. Sam loved it when he was right about a woman and he was definitely right about Jenny. He finally slowed down his strokes and reached around her to torture her apple size breasts. He squeezed them in his large hands until she begged him to stop, then he twisted her nipples cruelly until she was crying and pleading with him. Sam started to fuck her deep and slow enjoying the feel of her molten hot box sheathed around his cock. 

Jenny was panting hard now as she cried and begged Sam to stop hurting her. Suddenly, he released her bruised breasts and grabbed onto her hips again. He pulled his this shaft out until only the head was in, then rammed all the way into her cervix again. Jenny screamed in pleasure and pain as her body convulsed around his dick. Sam jackhammered his cock into her over and over until she came again with a primal scream. Her body tightened around Sam and he buried himself to the balls as he let loose a flood of hot come deep inside her. Jenny's body went limp like a rag doll over the arm of the sofa. She was only half conscious as he pulled out of her and stared down at her ravished body that was still shaking with aftershocks from her intense orgasm. He loved the feeling of coming inside a woman. It meant you owned her. Sam pulled Jenny up and lifted her in his strong arms. He kissed the top of her head as he began to carry her to the stairs. 

“We're gonna get cleaned up, then we're going shopping. You've got to look perfect when Dean gets here. Tonight we're both going to fuck you.”

Jenny moaned faintly and looked up at him with glowing emerald green eyes. She wanted to say something, but she just wasn't capable at the moment. His words had sent a thrill down her spine to her inner core. Jenny knew the Winchester brothers were going to fuck her and she wanted them to. 

More to Come


	2. Dean

  
** Pet **

Chapter 2

When Sam and Jenny got back from shopping, he helped her to take her things upstairs to the guest bedroom across from the master bedroom he shared with Dean. When they had put the packages down, Sam patted the bed beside him. “Come here for a minute. There are a few more things we need to discuss.” 

Jenny obediently walked over and sat down by Sam. She was trembling a little wondering what he was going to say or do to her. 

“When Dean gets home, you'll be up here all dressed up and ready to play. I'll call for you to come out when we're ready for you. Don't speak to Dean unless he asks you a question, don't touch him, and don't kiss him unless he kisses you. Do everything he asks of you immediately. If you delay or refuse, I will hurt you. Believe me. You won't like it.” Sam stated as he pulled out his hunting knife and showed her the gleaming, polished deadly blade. 

Jenny's eyes went huge as she stared at the light reflecting off the blade. She looked into Sam's eyes and saw that he meant it. He would take any disobedience out of her in flesh and blood. 

“Do you understand, Jenny?” Sam asked as he held her eyes with his. 

“Yes. I understand. I will do everything you and Dean ask of me.” Jenny answered trying to keep her voice steady.

“Good girl.” Sam reached out and touched Jenny's soft cheek gently. He put the knife away and stood up. “Take a nap. I want you well rested for tonight. I'll be back when it's time to get you ready for Dean.” 

**  


Dean pulled up in the driveway a little before six. As soon as he walked in the front door, Sam was right there in front of him. Sam pushed Dean back against the door roughly, but kissed him gently. Sam didn't do his usual full body press and hard, demanding kiss so Dean was on instant alert. This was Sam's greeting when he was asking for forgiveness. Dean had to figure out what Sam had done today that he needed it. Dean put his hands against Sam's muscular chest and pushed him back, breaking the kiss. Sam didn't meet Dean's sharp stare. Dean knew what that meant. 

“You fucked somebody and you didn't clear it with me first.” Dean stated knowing it was true. He saw Sam's eyes flick towards the living room. “You fucked them here in our house.” Dean looked at Sam more closely. He could read his brother like a book. “You brought a girl here without clearing it and fucked her. You'd better start explaining yourself, Sam.” Dean's voice was low and dangerous now. 

Sam finally met Dean's hard glare. He knew if the tables were turned and Dean had fucked someone without clearing it, he would be out for blood. Sam was glad his brother was a little more even tempered. “I think I found the perfect girl to be our pet, Dean. I brought her home and took her for a test drive. I didn't want to waste your time if she wasn't suitable. I think you're really going to like this one, Dean. She's practically perfect.”

“Even if she is perfect, I'm still going to punish you, Sam.” Dean said as he stared Sam down. 

Sam's eyes darted to the door that led to the basement. When he looked back at Dean, his older brother had a decidedly unpleasant smile on his face. Sam shuddered a little imagining what his punishment would be. He would never accept punishment from anyone but Dean. His brother was the only person in the world that Sam loved or needed. Dean owned him and they both knew it. 

“Get me a drink, then I'll meet the girl.” Dean commanded snapping Sam out of his thoughts.

Sam got Dean's preferred drink, three fingers of Scotch neat. He brought it to Dean and watched his brother drink it down, then Sam took the glass away. When he returned, Dean was looking up the stairs expectantly. Sam went up and called Jenny out of her room. When Jenny heard Sam's voice, she immediately walked out of the bedroom and met him. 

“Go on down. Dean's waiting for you.” 

Jenny started down the stairs and saw a handsome, well built man standing at the bottom. He was looking at her with an intense appraising stare. Jenny felt a surge of desire at the sight of him and tried to control her breathing as she descended the stairway. 

Dean's eyes locked onto the blond in the little black dress as she walked down the stairs towards him. Her long golden blond hair fell in shimmering waves over her pale shoulders. Her body was slim but curvy and her legs were beautifully toned. She had her head down so he couldn't get a good look at her face. When she walked off the bottom step, Dean stepped in front of her. His fingers cupped her chin and lifted her head. He smiled at her and she gave him a lovely smile back. Dean was well pleased. The blond was beautiful and had amazing emerald green eyes. 

“What's your name?” Dean asked as he held her gaze.

“Jenny.” The blond answered as Sam stepped off the bottom stair behind her. 

“Did Sam explain the situation to you, Jenny?” Dean inquired. 

“Yes.” 

“Good. Let's go in the living room.” Dean took the blond's arm and walked her to the room. “Sam and I are going to have a seat and you're going to show me what you're wearing under that dress.” 

Dean released Jenny's arm and Sam stopped for a second to unzip her dress. The Winchester brothers settled on the sofa side by side and watched as Jenny let the dress fall off her body and stepped out of it. She was left wearing a matching set of black lace bra and panties with four inch black fuck me heels, a garter belt and sheer black stockings. Dean loved how the stockings drew the eye right up to the triangle between her legs and the straps from the garder belt made the perfect frame for her sex. He wanted to see more. Sam looked over at Dean and saw that his brother was enchanted with Jenny. He was happy that he'd finally brought home a girl that Dean liked. 

“Take off the bra and panties.” Dean husked as he kept his gaze riveted on the sexy blond. She wasn't like the other women Sam had presented to him. This one was special. Dean could feel it. 

Jenny remembered Sam's warning and quickly removed the underwear. She felt a blush warming her cheeks as Dean and Sam's eyes burned into her sensitive flesh. Jenny couldn't believe she was standing here in front of these two men like this. She should have run earlier instead of taking a nap. What the hell was wrong with her that this was such a turn on? 

Dean drank in the sight of her high firm breasts topped with pink nipples and the neatly trimmed blond hair on her mound.

“Turn around.” Dean commanded and she did. Dean stared at her heart shaped ass and felt his cock twitch. Damn, she was sexy. 

Sam had been watching his brother closely and knew that Dean was well pleased with his choice this time. He leaned in and whispered to Dean. “I saved her ass for you. I knew you'd want it.” 

“Remind me to give you an extra cookie, Sammy.” Dean replied with a devilish grin. “Now, get the table ready.” 

Sam stood up, pulled a blanket out of the end table and placed it over the wooden coffee table in front of the sofa. Jenny looked at it trying to figure out what they were going to do. Sam and Dean began to take off their clothes and Jenny couldn't stop staring at them. Sam and Dean were gorgeous, sexy and dangerous. It was a potent combination that drew her in like a moth to the flame. Jenny was sure it would be worth getting her wings singed to serve them. By the time they were both nude, Jenny was wet and aching for them to fill her with their huge, hard cocks. The thought shocked and thrilled her evan as she felt shame that she wanted them so desperately to use her body for their pleasure.

Dean knew he had to be careful how he handled this encounter. He knew Sam. His brother could become unreasonable if he got jealous. “Jenny, sit with your ass at the edge of the table, spread your legs wide and lean back on your elbows. Sam, warm her up for me.” Dean husked as he stared at Sam and Jenny. 

Sam gave him a huge smile and Dean felt relief. He had handled this first contact wisely. Sam dove right in using his talented mouth on Jenny's clit while his long, thick fingers alternately opened up her pussy and ass. Dean watched the blond closely. She was staring at Sam as he worked her clit hard and made small sexy sounds in her throat. Her chest was flushed pink and her nipples were rosy and erect without being touched. She was completely submissive and totally responsive. Jenny was exactly what they were looking for. Dean counted four orgasms before he told Sam to stop. He simply couldn't wait any longer to join in. 

“Have you ever deep throated a cock as big as Sam's?” Dean asked as he motioned for Sam to go around the table. 

“No.” Jenny replied and looked a little scared as the taller Winchester brother approached her face. 

“Let your head fall back over the edge of the table. That will make it easier for you to handle.” Dean said as he got on his knees and positioned between the blond's legs. 

Jenny let her head fall back and opened her mouth wide to receive Sam's thick rod. Sam looked at Dean as his brother pressed his cock head to her wet slit. They nodded to each other and shoved their cocks in at the same time. Sam forced the plum colored head of his leaking prick over her tongue, between her teeth and against the back of her throat. Jenny gagged for a moment until she could adjust to the intrusion. Dean began to thrust steadily into her tight box that clung hot and wet to his dick. He used his thumb to stimulate the blond's clit as he watched Sam force his shaft deeper in her throat. Dean's mouth was watering at the sight. He loved sucking Sam's cock and this was totally turning him on. Dean started to thrust deeper and harder until his cockhead slammed into the blond's cervix. Dean loved the feeling of bottoming out against that circle of flesh. It felt like his cock was receiving a French kiss every time. 

Jenny's body convulsed when Sam forced her to swallow his cock all the way down cutting off her air as Dean rammed his thick rod into her cervix. Sam knew she couldn't breathe as he held his cock there and counted to ten before drawing back and letting her get some air. He started to fuck her face slowly with his eyes locked onto the sight of Dean pumping his prick in and out of her hot liquid core. When Dean sped up his rhythm, so did Sam unconsciously matching his brother stroke for stroke. 

Jenny timed her breathing with Sam's thrusts and was amazed at how good this double invasion felt. She's never been taken by two men before and she was loving it. Dean knew she was building up to one hell of an orgasm. He looked up at Sam and their eyes locked as they fucked Jenny harder between them. When the blond came and her body tightened down on them, it took all of Dean and Sam's considerable control not to come with her. As she was coming down from her climax, Dean caught Sam's eye and made a twirling motion with his finger. They had tag teamed enough girls for Sam to know exactly what that meant. Both brothers pulled out and backed away from Jenny. 

“Get on your hands and knees on the floor.” Dean commanded and the blond quickly obeyed. 

Jenny was trembling with anticipation, whatever they were going to do to her, she wanted it. Sam shoved his thick rod back in her mouth while Dean went back to pounding her pussy. After a minute of this, Sam watched as Dean licked his thumb and ran it around the blond's anal ring. Sam smiled cause he knew what was coming next. Dean pressed his thumb nail firmly at the base of Jenny's spine then traced a hard line all the way up to her hairline. The blond shuddered and came between them as Dean and Sam smiled at each other across her back. Next Dean held up his index and middle fingers, then licked them. Sam watched with lust blown eyes as his brother shoved the two slick fingers into the blond's tight ass. Dean pressed the fingers down to feel his cock through the thin skin separating her ass from her pussy. He knew from experience that this made women crazy. Jenny moaned around Sam's cock, dug her fingers into the carpet and felt her whole body convulse as she came again. As soon as the spasms in her body subsided, Dean pulled out of her dripping pussy and began to press into her ass. 

“Fuck! She's tight!” Dean ground out as her body gripped onto his cock and forced him to stop for a moment. He pulled out and grabbed the lube from the table by the sofa he used two fingers to force it inside her ass as Sam watched with a smile on his face. Dean got back in position and shoved his cock past her anal ring and deeper inside this time. 

Jenny was scared. She couldn't believe that Dean's cock would fit in her virgin ass. She was afraid he would tear her up and wreck her ass completely. Dean began to finger fuck her pussy as he pressed deeper into her ass. Sam continued to fuck her face at a furious pace thrusting in and out of her mouth and throat over and over again. Jenny came gushing around Dean's fingers and he shoved all but the last inch of his throbbing prick into her tight hole. Dean looked up at Sam and raised his hand in a high five gesture. Sam nodded at him and prepared himself. Dean brought his hand down sharply on Jenny's heart shaped ass as Sam buried himself to the balls in her throat. Dean finally got that last inch crammed into her tight channel. Dean and Sam smiled at each other as they ground their cocks into her. Jenny couldn't believe she was coming again. She hadn't come this many times before in her whole life! As her orgasm wracked her body, Dean and Sam began to pound into her mercilessly from both ends. She was helpless to do anything but take it. 

The tightness of her ass and the excitement of watching Sam fuck Jenny's face had Dean riding the ragged edge of his orgasm. He looked into Sam's eyes and knew he was holding back too. Dean held on long enough to feel Jenny's body start to tighten up with another climax. He held up his left hand so Sam could watch as Dean counted down silently with his fingers five, four, three, two, one. He and Sam both buried their cocks inside Jenny and pulsed out jet after jet of thick hot come inside her trembling body. When they pulled out, Jenny collapsed on the floor between them. All three of them were slick with sweat and panting from exertion. Jenny was mumbling something incoherently on the floor as their come leaked out of her mouth and ass. 

Dean smiled, gave her a playful swat on the ass and looked over at Sam. “Take Jenny upstairs so she can clean up and get some rest. You and I need to talk.” 

Sam picked the limp blond up off the floor and carried her to the stairs. Dean watched them go and his eyes went dark. He had a special punishment planned for Sam when he came back down. 

More to Come


	3. Sammy

**Pet**

Chapter 3

While Sam took Jenny up to bed, Dean cleaned up and put on a pair of leather pants and boots leaving his chest bare. He had a drink and watched Sam come down the stairs still nude from their session with their new pet. Dean didn't say anything to Sam he just went to the basement door, opened it and started to walk down the stairs. Dean knew that Sam would follow him without question. 

“Go stand in front of the St. Andrew's Cross.” Dean commanded and Sam hurried to obey.

Sam watched as Dean gathered items on a rolling tray. His eyes were dilated and he was breathing heavily with anticipation. For Dean, Sam could be a pain slut. The first thing Dean did when he returned to his brother was blindfold him. Dean knew how much Sam loved to watch him so he took that away from him as part of his punishment. He turned Sam towards the cross and secured him in the restraints. Sam wanted to ask Dean what he was going to do, but he didn't have permission to speak. Sam pulled against the restraints even though he knew he wasn't going to be able to get free. 

Dean picked up the black leather horse whip that was curled like a snake on the tray. It was sixty inches long with a split popper tip. Dean had learned how to use it from a dom he'd met years ago. It had been a long while since he'd punished Sam with it. Dean shook the coils out of the whip and an evil smile spread across his face. He snapped the whip so the split end popped like a firecracker bare inches from Sam's right ear. His brother yelled in surprise and his whole body convulsed. Before Sam could recover from the initial shock, Dean let loose on him with the whip. He administered seven searing lashes, then stopped to admire his handiwork. The red raised welts on Sam's broad back formed a W framed in two long horizontal slash marks. Dean smiled. He hadn't lost his touch. Sam was tensed up and breathing heavily through the pain that radiated through his body from the assault on his back. 

“Push your ass out toward me. I've got something to fill it with.” 

Sam presented his ass and wondered what Dean would use on him. Dean held up the butt plug he'd selected. He used a little lube so he wouldn't tear up Sam's ass. Dean began to force the huge plug past Sam's anal ring and deep inside him. Sam tried to relax and let the toy in, but it still hurt to be opened so roughly without any prep. Dean had to work to get the huge end of the plug shoved into Sam's tight ass. When he finally made it, Dean stepped back and admired his work. He forcefully smacked Sam's ass about ten times making the plug slam into one wall and then the other inside his hot channel. Sam yelled and pulled against the restraints while Dean smiled behind him. 

“This is a very special plug, Sam. I think you're going to be surprised.” Dean chuckled as he grabbed more items off the cart and walked up to Sam. 

He put the nipple clamps on and Sam gasped as they bit into his tender flesh. Next, Dean pulled Sam's semi erect penis through a vibrating cock ring. Once he had the ring in postion, he turned it on. The vibrations had Sam's dick thickening and hardening in seconds. Dean returned to the tray and pulled the crop off of it. He admired Sam's reddened ass cheeks massaging one so he could see the black plug nestled between them. Dean stepped back, raised his arm and brought the crop down with a resounding smack on Sam's ass. His brother's body jerked and shuddered in response. Dean didn't hesitate he continued to punish Sam with the crop delivering blow after blow. The timer on the butt plug made it start vibrating deep in Sam's ass at that moment. Sam was overwhelmed with stimulation from Dean, the butt plug and the vibrating cock ring. He was yelling, moaning, crying and struggling against the restraints that held him fast to the St. Andrews Cross. Dean finally stopped hitting Sam with the crop and dropped it back onto the tray. Dean took a moment to look at the angry raised marks the crop had left all over Sam's reddened ass cheeks. Next, he grabbed a specially equipped gag and walked to Sam's side. 

“Sam turn your head to the left.” Dean commanded. 

When his brother complied, Dean forced the thick dildo attached to the gag into his mouth. Dean secured the straps of the gag and stepped back to look at Sam. He knew how much Sam liked to come and how he hated to hold back. Dean was going to punish him in a way that would really make him squirm. The timer on the plug switched off and Sam sagged against the restraints. His back felt like it had been flayed with the horse whip and his ass was on fire from the spanking and blows from the crop. His cock was red, engorged and aching to come from all the stimulation. Sam hoped Dean would be done with his punishment soon. He really needed to come and get some relief. 

Dean leaned in close to Sam's ear and husked. “You look so fucking hot, Sam, held in place, helpless as you take your punishment. Your body so hard and gleaming as you take every blow and get more and more aroused.” Dean was touching Sam, running his hands over his brother's sweat slick body knowing he was turning Sam on even more. “I know you want to come, Sam. You need to come. The pressure must be excruciating. The thing is, Sam, you broke one of our rules and for that you have to pay. I'm going to leave you here stuffed full at both ends and aching to come.” Dean spanked Sam's ass hard one last time, then pushed the tray back to it's place in the corner and left the room. 

Sam almost paniked. Dean had never left him like this before. Course Sam had never fucked anyone without Dean's permission before. Sam knew that he had made Dean angry. He would have to endure this punishment until Dean returned to set him free. He really hoped that Dean wasn't going to leave him down here all night on the edge of coming. Sam felt he might lose his fucking mind if he did.

Dean went upstairs and looked in on Jenny. She was sleeping peacefully in her bed. He smiled down at the blond. Sam had made an excellent choice this time. Dean went back downstairs to the room that he and Sam used as an office. He fired up his computer and started to watch some porn to pass the time until he was ready to set Sam free. 

Dean figured three hours was enough time for Sam to be left stewing in his own juices. He made his way back down into the basement. Sam was slumped against the restraints now. He had stopped fighting awhile ago and just let all the sensations course through his body. There was nothing else he could do. Dean removed the blindfold first. Sam's eyes locked onto his brother as he removed the nippled clamps. Sam really hoped that Dean intended to let him come soon. He was sure his dick would explode if he didn't. Dean pulled the but plug out next. He took his time and Sam was ready to scream from frustration. Dean removed the gag next, then began to undo the restraints on Sam's ankles and wrists. 

“Lay down on the floor. Put your arms above your head and keep your legs together. You can come when I remove the cock ring. ” 

When Sam was in place, Dean straddled his knees, leaned down and took his red throbbing cock deep into his mouth. Sam yelled from the exquisite feel of Dean sucking his cock paired with the terrible urgency of his need for release. Sam felt like he was losing his mind as Dean swallowed him down deep in his throat. He wanted to beg Dean to let him come, but he knew that wouldn't work. He just had to endure this a little while longer. He had to take his punishment. 

Dean was picturing Jenny sucking Sam's thick prick and it was making him crazy. He bobbed up and down licking, sucking and humming the whole way. Sam's body was arching up under him and he was groaning loudly. Dean knew how badly Sam needed to come. He bobbed up and down a few more times before stopping with just the head of Sam's prick in his mouth. Dean released the cock ring and Sam's whole body convulsed. He screamed out his release as he shot out thick ropes of come into Dean's waiting mouth. When Dean's mouth was full, he pulled off Sam's cock head and pointed the shaft at his brother's flushed face. Several hot globs of come landed on Sam's face, neck and chest. Sam's sweat slick body was still shuddering under him from the force of his delayed climax.

Dean waited until Sam's body had calmed and the pulses of spunk had become a drizzle. He moved up Sam's body and leaned close to his brother's face. Sam looked up at him with wide eyes and watched as Dean's lips parted and a thin stream of still warm spunk poured out. Sam opened his mouth wide and let Dean fill his mouth with the salty sweet cream. When Sam's mouth was full, he swallowed down the still warm spunk and smiled up at his brother. Dean gave him an approving smile and Sam began to scoop up the cooling come of his chest, neck and face and ate it. 

Dean helped Sam up and got him to the basement shower. He watched as his brother washed his muscular body. Dean loved every inch of his brother and he was well pleased with how Sam had taken his punishment. Sam dried off, then waited for further orders from Dean. 

“Let's go to our room.” Dean husked and led the way out of the basement. 

Sam drew in a deep breath and smiled. His punishment was over now it was time to play. They hurried up to their bedroom and Dean wasted no time taking of his boots, socks and leather pants. 

In this room they were equals and Sam could speak freely. “I fucking love it when you go commando.” Sam stated as he went to his knees and pressed his face against Dean's crotch. He nuzzled Dean's hard shaft and large balls. “I can smell the leather on you. So fucking hot.” Sam sucked first one then both of Dean's balls in his mouth. He vibrated his tongue against them as he sucked them. When he released them, he grabbed Dean's leaking cock and lowered his head on it. Sam didn't waste any time. He swallowed down Dean's cock so his noise was buried against Dean's pubes. Sam forces his tongue out past the tight seal of his lips to lick Dean's balls. He smiled around his mouth full of cock as Dean gasped above him. 

Dean buried his fingers in Sam's thick hair and began to fuck his face fast and deep. He didn't hold back, not tonight. Sam's eyes were watering and he was making an obscene glug glug glug sound as Dean's cock invaded his throat over and over again. Sam's saliva and Dean's precome were oozing out his mouth, down his chin and making its way in a long glistening line to the floor between his knees. 

“You fucking slurpy slut. You are such a big cock whore, Sammy. You love to take every fucking inch of it.” 

Dean pulled out for a moment, grabbed the base of his cock and slapped Sam's face with it several times. When Dean was finished, there were several slimy trails of saliva and precome all over Sam's upturned face. Dean shoved his cock back into Sam's open mouth and began to pump in and out of his throat at a furious pace. Sam provided as much suction and tongue action as he could. Dean buried himself in his brother's throat one last time and groaned loudly as he emptied his balls deep inside him. Sam took every drop and cleaned off Dean's cock after. He really wanted to get inside Dean's incredible ass, but he wasn't going to ask for that tonight. 

Dean looked down at his brother. He knew that Sam wanted to fuck him. He also knew that he wouldn't ask because he had been punished tonight. Dean watched as Sam stood up and their eyes met. He made his decision and pulled Sam to him for a scorching hot claiming kiss. Sam had his hands all over Dean wanting to touch him everywhere at once. Dean let his fingers trace over Sam's muscled chest and around to his back and finally down to his ass. The need for air finally parted them and their lust darkened eyes met again. Dean didn't say anything, he just climbed on the bed on his hands and knees. Sam grabbed the lube out of the bedside table, then joined him. 

Sam kneaded Dean's well muscled ass cheeks in his large hands for a moment teasing himself with glimpses of Dean's pink pucker. When he couldn't take the tease any longer, he dove between Dean's cheeks and pressed his tongue against the tight opening. Sam was an expert at teasing Dean's hole open. It wasn't long before he had his tongue deep inside followed by two thick fingers. Sam used his fingers to locate and stimulate the bundle of nerves that made Dean yell out. 

“Get your big cock in my ass, now!” 

“Yes, Sir.” Sam said as he pulled back and grabbed his rock hard shaft. He added more lube, then pressed it to Dean's entrance. 

Dean pressed back against him trying to take Sam's engorged cock head inside him. Sam helped him by thrusting forward and the head popped past the stretched anal ring. Sam didn't hesitate to plow deep inside his brother's tight ass. He knew Dean could take the pain until the pleasure began to bleed through. Dean clenched his teeth together tightly at the pain of Sam's huge tool being forced deep inside him. He knew it was only temporary and the pleasure would be more than worth it. Sam was balls deep and stopped for a moment to enjoy being buried completely in the tight heat of his brother's anal canal. Dean was breathing through the pain and waiting for Sam to move. 

Neither of them noticed that the door was ajar and they were being watched. Jenny was standing in the dark hallway watching Sam force his huge cock into Dean's ass. Jenny had been shocked when she had heard the fucking noises and came to their door to see Sam sucking Dean's cock. She couldn't stop watching though and soon was aware of wetness dripping down her thighs. Jenny was incredibly turned on by the sight of Sam and Dean fucking. She knew she shouldn't be watching this. It was all kinds of wrong, but she couldn't tear her eyes away from the sexy men on the bed. 

Sam began to move again. He started with short strokes making sure to stimulate Dean's hot spot. When Dean started to grip his cock with his inner muscles and push back against him, Sam went into high gear. He grabbed onto Dean's hips and hammered his cock into him using deep hard strokes so Dean could feel every inch of his throbbing cock plundering his tight hole. 

“Who's the big cock whore now, Dean.” Sam asked as he plowed Dean's ass deep and wide.

“Shut up and fuck me!” Dean yelled as he met each of Sam's power thrusts. 

They were making the bed slam into the wall with their hard fucking. Jenny was still watching from the doorway. She was rubbing her clit furiously and was very close to coming at the sight of Dean and Sam fucking with wild abandon on the king size bed. 

Sam shoved Dean's face down into the mattress, pulled his hips to change the angle a little, then slam fucked his brother for awhile.

“You fucking bastard! I'm gonna come!” Dean screamed out.

Sam switched back to deep dicking Dean until he felt his brother's body tighten around him like a vice. Sam buried himself once last time, then let his cock explode deep inside his brother. Soon they collapsed on the bed together with Sam spooning Dean. Jenny backed away from the doorway on shaking legs. She was still shuddering form her own orgasm. She had never seen anything so hot in her whole life. Jenny knew she would stay here and be Dean and Sam's pet. She would do anything to please the Winchester brothers. 

“Dean, what did you think of Jenny?” Sam asked when he got his wits back from the mind blowing orgasm he'd had.

“You were right, Sammy. She's perfect. Tomorrow I'll make you those cookies.” Dean said as he looked back over his shoulder at his brother and smiled. 

Sam leaned down, kissed Dean, then said. “I think we should really break her in tomorrow.” 

“What did you have in mind?” Dean asked.

“You know there's nothing I love more than double penetration.” Sam stated with a wicked grin. 

Dean's eyes met Sam's and he nodded as he returned the wicked grin.

 

More to Come


	4. Masters & Pet

**Pet**  
Conclusion

The next day Dean baked chocolate chip cookies using their grandmother's recipe as he had promised Sam. Dean was in a particularly stellar mood after the sensual events of the night before. It showed in his sunny smile and teasing manner as he joked with Sam in the kitchen. 

Sam thoroughly enjoyed his brothers attention and was genuinely excited about the cookies. He secretly loved it when Dean baked for him. There was something about seeing his strong brash brother making a sweet treat that made him happy and horny. 

Jenny woke up to the tantalizing scent of fresh baked cookies. She rushed through her morning routine and raced downstairs. Jenny found Dean and Sam sitting at the kitchen table drinking coffee and eating chocolate chip cookies. 

“Good morning. Those smell heavenly. May I have one?” Jenny asked as she stood by the table and smiled sweetly at Dean and Sam. 

“Help yourself to coffee and cookies.” Dean replied and watched as Jenny served herself and sat down at the table. 

The blond took a cookie off the serving tray and began to nibble at it delicately. Dean and Sam both watched her for a few moments until she finished off the warm gooey treat. 

“Jenny, we need to talk. Sam and I both agree that we would like you to stay with us and be our Pet. We want to know how you feel about that.” Dean stated as he held Jenny's bright green eyes with his. 

“I decided last night that I want to be your Pet. I want to stay and serve you and Sam.” Jenny answered honestly as she looked from Dean to Sam. Her face pinked a little as she remembered watching them fucking last night and how wet she had been. She hoped it wouldn't be the last time she saw them together.

“From now on you will be called Pet and you will call us Master or Sir. Do you understand, Pet?” Dean said.

“Yes, Master. I want to please both of you.” Pet declared as she looked at her handsome masters adoringly. 

“You will, Pet, starting now. Follow us downstairs.” Dean commanded in his deep sexy voice that sped up her heart rate.

Pet stood up and followed Dean and Sam into the basement. Her eyes flew wide as she saw all the devices on display. She had never seen a St. Andrew's Cross or a sex swing in person. She wondered what her masters had in store for her in this place. They stopped in front of a padded bench that was about the dimensions of a full size bed. There were six restraints attached to the legs of the bench. Pet wondered if they were going to use them on her. 

“Remove your clothes and lay across the bench with your head off one side and legs off the other.” Dean ordered and they all got undressed quickly. 

Sam looked at Dean and said. “I want you to fuck our pet for a few minutes before I eat her out. I want to taste your cock in her pussy.” 

Pet couldn't believe how much hearing that turned her on. She was dripping wet and ready for them as she got in position on the padded bench. Dean was right there rubbing his cockhead between her lower lips, smacking her clit with it, then driving it deep inside her tight hot box. A couple more hard thrusts and he bottomed out against her cervix. Dean ground his hips into her to stimulate her clit and felt her juices dripping down over his balls. Their Pet was certainly ready to play. Dean fucked her slow this time. He wasn't trying to get off. He was just working his precum into her for Sam to lick out. Sam chewed on his lower lip and stroked his throbbing dick as he watched Dean pump his this shaft in and out of their pet at a leisurely pace. After a few moments, Dean pulled out and turned towards his brother. He pulled Sam to him roughly and kissed him hard. 

Pet moaned as she watched Dean and Sam kiss. They were so damn hot together she was gushing out more juice. She couldn't wait for Sam to bury his face in her pussy. Dean broke the kiss and moved around to shove his cock deep into their pet's mouth. Sam wasted no time attacking her clit with his tongue and shoving two thick fingers deep inside her wet pussy. Jenny swallowed Dean's cock all the way down to the base as she exploded in a mind blowing orgasm. Sam moved down and shoved his tongue deep inside her hot box to lap up all her juices mixed with Dean's salty fluids. Sam licked down to her pink pucker and began to loosen it up with his tongue first, then with his fingers. They wanted their pet good and ready for them. 

Dean pulled his dick out of her mouth and stepped away to grab some lube. He wanted Sam to make sure her ass was open, slick and ready. Dean didn't want him to tear her. Sam took the lube and began to work it in as Dean returned to face fucking their pet. When Sam felt Pet was ready, he pulled his fingers out and looked up at his brother. Dean moved away from the blond's head. Pet looked up at them and wondered why they had stopped. 

“Pet, stand up. Sam is going to sit on the end of the bench and you're going to lower your hot ass right down on that huge cock.” Dean husked.

Sam got into place and Pet straddled his legs facing Dean. She grabbed Sam's leaking prick and lined it up with her loosened asshole. She started to lower herself down on his thick rod inch by inch. Dean watched practically drooling at the sight of Sam's engorged cock disappearing inside the blond inch by inch. Pet stopped when her ass was nestled against Sam's abdomen. She panted through the pain as her body adjusted to his length and girth deep inside her ass. Dean moved and kissed Sam over her shoulder. Pet rubbed and spanked her clit hard as she watched them devour each others mouths. Christ, it made her crazy when they did that!

When Dean pulled back, his eyes were black with only a thin circle of green visible. He shoved them both back on the bench and gave Sam a look. Sam knew exactly what Dean wanted him to do. He grabbed Pet's legs and pulled them up. Dean stepped up between Sam's leg's and thrust his aching prick deep inside their pet's tight pussy. When a woman had two big cocks jammed inside her, both her holes tighten up. Dean could feel Sam's cock moving through the thin membrane that separated them inside her. He grabbed her toned thighs for leverage as his eyes locked onto Sam's and they began to fuck her deep and hard in synchronized strokes. Their pet cried out in pleasure and pain as her body was rocked between them, double stuffed with cock. 

Sam reached from under her and began to pinch and twist Pet's nipples cruelly in his calloused fingers. When they were fully erect, he released them to squeeze and knead her apple sized breasts in his strong rough hands. Pet cried out at the rough treatment of her sensitive breasts as they both pounded her with their rock hard cocks. Pet felt her orgasm building from deep inside her as her body was roughly handled by her masters. When she came, her whole body convulsed between Dean and Sam as they continued to jackhammer into her hot spasming holes. She couldn't believe how full she felt when they were both buried deep inside her body. Pet had never experienced this before, but she knew she would want it again and again after today. 

“You love this, don't you, Pet? You love having us stuff you full of cock.” Dean growled. He was riding the ragged edge of his orgasm now. 

“Yes, Master. I love being stuffed full of cock.” Pet got out before another orgasm rocked her body. 

When the spasms had passed, Dean began to slam fuck her. Pet cried out as his cock rammed her cervix over and over again. Dean closed his eyes and enjoyed that Frech kiss his cock head got against the ring of her cervix. 

“Fuck, Dean! You're gonna make me cum!” Sam yelled as he tried to hang on. 

“Beg us to cum inside you, Pet. Let us know how much you want it.” Dean husked as he went back to deep dicking her clutching juicy pussy. 

“Please, Masters, cum inside me! I want your cum to fill me. Please, own me completely!” Pet cried out as she felt another orgasm building inside her. At that moment, her whole body existed only to pleasure her masters. She wanted more than anything to be rewarded with their hot loads of cum filling her body. 

Dean made sure Sam saw him hold up his left hand and count down with his fingers five, four, three, two, one. Dean and Sam buried themselves one last time deep inside their pet and emptied their balls as they came with deep groans and shuddering hips. Their pet's body was racked by another explosive orgasm as they filled her with their hot cum. It took awhile for them to all stop shaking in the aftermath of their climaxes. 

Pet couldn't believe that she felt this way, that her body could experience this intense pleasure. She knew that this was what she had been searching for in life. Being the Winchester's pet was her destiny.

Dean leaned down and kissed Sam over her shoulder, then he kissed her too. “I'd say we all just earned an extra cookie. Who's with me?” Dean asked. His eyes were sparkling with post orgasmic bliss. 

Sam and Pet both laughed in delighted surprise and replied. “I am!” 

The three of them untangled their bodies, took a quick shower and raced up the stairs to get to the cookies. Sam looked across the table at Dean and Pet and they all shared a happy sated smile. Sam was incredibly happy that he had Dean and Pet in his life. He could hardly wait to explore all the sensual delights the future would hold.

 


End file.
